1. Field of the Invention
The present embodiments relate to methods for executing games in a distributed environment, and more particularly, methods, systems, and computer programs for creating computer-generated quests in a game.
2. Description of the Related Art
Same games provide challenges to players, where the challenges entail the completion of one or more tasks within the game. As the player completes each challenge, the player receives rewards and new challenges are provided to continue the game. The challenges, sometimes referred to as quests, are typically created by development engineers that manually draft tens or hundreds, or maybe even thousands of different challenges for the players. A large number of available challenges in the game makes more difficult that players run out of challenges, which would cause players to leave the game because there is nothing else to do in the game. After a while, some experienced players may run out of challenges, causing these experienced players to leave the game.
Additionally, some players may dislike some of the challenges offered by the game, causing these players to ignore these disliked challenges and continue looking for new challenges that are more appealing. However, creating challenges is a time consuming task that requires human intervention.
In order to keep expert players engaged in the game, and to provide challenges to the liking of every player, a system is desired that would create a large amount of challenges at a minimum cost in order to keep players engaged in the game for longer periods of time.
It is in this context that embodiments arise.